Usually, a fresh air supply device for an internal combustion engine comprises a housing, which is arranged for mounting on a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. In addition, a flap arrangement can be arranged in the housing, which, for cylinders of the internal combustion engine, has flaps for controlling a fresh air flow to the respective cylinder. Furthermore, it is basically possible that the flap arrangement comprises a common actuator shaft, which is connected to the flaps in a torque-proof manner and which is rotatably mounted about an axis of rotation in bearings of the flap arrangement.